Together Again
by BelikovaChild
Summary: takes place after shadow kiss Dimitri wasnt turned *As he is with most of my stories*. Dimitri left Rose for Tasha what will happen when he comes back? the title kinda gives it away R&R please. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi it's me _agian_ *claps* anyway this is a story i wrote while i was in Math *shudders* we had computer time and well i was way in the back typing this all under 45 minutes a record for me me and Montana were typing it together so we looked like we were working on our work so it got a bit random but we got to the point after the random parts anyway on with the story.**

**XOXO Destinee**

**Disclamer:**

**ME: Dimitri and Rose will you do the disclamer?**

**ROSE: No**

**DIMITRI: Come on Roza she was nice and let us get back together.**

**ROSE: Fine but only because we are together**

**ME: YAY *Claps***

**DIMITRI + ROSE: Destinee does not own any of the characters in Vampire Academy or Vampire Academy**

**ME: Kisses Rose on the cheek then kisses Dimitri on the lips and runs away screaming with rose after me!**

* * *

I was in Lissa's room talking to her about Dimitri coming back to the academy it has been a month since he and I slept together and when he told me he was leaving me for Tasha and that he didn't love me, I was happy but I didn't want to see him.

"I cant believe he is coming back, I really was hoping he wouldn't come back" I said pacing around Lissa's room Eddie, Christian and Adrian where just watching me go back and forth Lissa and Mia were trying to get me to calm down.

"Rose calm down please I know he hurt you but you need to calm down" Lissa said looking at me.

"She's right Rose he hurt you but you got over it so please calm down" Mia said just as Christian's cell rang he looked at the phone and read the message.

"There Here" he said getting up and heading to the door we all followed.

"Do I have to come?" I asked I really did wish I was anywhere but here.

"Yes Rose you have to come because you will have to begin training's again now that he is back" Lissa said we got to the commons it was empty but not of the two people I despise the most Tasha and Dimitri were standing there, Tasha didn't look happy to bad for her.

"Aunt Tasha, good to see you again" Christian said after he found out that I loved Dimitri he wasn't happy about the fact that Dimitri loved me back but left with Tasha anyway.

"Christian is good to see you again even if it is for a day" she said I stayed near the door leaning on the brick wall while everyone cached up.

"Where's Rose?" Tasha asked I guess she didn't see me come in then.

"Over there leaning on the wall she's in a bad mood" Lissa said pointing at me.

"You know Liss it's rude to point" I said she laughed.

"Yeah Liss every time you point you kill a pixie" Mia said that made me laugh.

"Mia there is no such things as Pixies or Fairies and you know it" I said Mia just poked her tongue at me.

"How do you know?" Lissa asked.

"When did this became the subject of conversation?" I asked Lissa shock her head and turned back to Tasha, Mia walked up to me and took up the same position I have.

"I can see why you don't like her" she said I looked at her.

"How?" I asked her because I was really confused on how she knows why I hate her.

"Well you see the way she keeps glancing your way and glares but turns back before someone notices it's used to be the way I would look at you and Lissa" she said I looked to the others and saw Dimitri looking at me I turned my attention back to Mia.

"Well at least I know you hated me and now I need to know why she hates me" I said Mia laughed everyone looked our way.

"What's so funny?" asked Lissa I laughed and Mia joined in.

"Just something Rose said was funny" Mia said.  
"What was it Rose?" Christian asked me I thought of something I read on the internet the other day with Lissa.

"Boy's are just like slinky's; totally useless, but fun to watch fall down stairs" I said they all laughed.

"Boy's are just like purses: Cute, full of crap and replaceable" I said and they just laughed harder.

"Is that the way you all guys Rose or just certain ones?" asked Adrian looking at me then to all the boys in the room.

"Yes Adrian all guys are like that" I said.

"I agree with Rose, Boys are full of crap, useless and replaceable" Mia said good girl agree with me.

"Rose are you sure you can call us that I mean point out witch one we are" Adrian said I glared.

"Don't Piss me off Adrian," I said then nudged Mia she looked at me "I'm running out of place's to bury the body's" I said Adrian palled, me and Mia laughed.

"I don't know what you two have been reading or watching" Lissa said shaking her head.

"Hey give a person a fish and they feed it a day, but teach a person how to use the internet they wont bother you for weeks" I said and walked out the door laughing with Mia right behind me.

"Oh Rose you really do have great comebacks" she said we got to her dorm and said goodnight then I went to my dorm when I heard someone following me I turned around to see Dimitri _Great_.

"Yes Guardian Belikov?" I asked I saw him flinch I smiled.

"Can we talk?" he asked I nodded.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked as we sat down on the bench.

"I'm sorry" he said for what I have no idea.

"What for?" I asked him he looked up at me.

"For leaving and saying I didn't love you" he said I looked down the grass becoming more interesting.

"I need you to know that I left because I thought it was the right thing to do for both of us but it wasn't and I do love you" he said I sat there taking in his words he put his hand grabbed my chin to look at him I had tears falling down my cheeks he wiped them away.

"When you left I didn't leave my room and finally Alberta came and dragged me out with the help of my mother and Eddie" I said trying to look away but he help my chin to keep looking at him.

"I know Alberta called to tell me what was happing I was going to come back but I knew I would just hurt you more if I came back" he said.

"And when you said you didn't love me that made it worse" I said he nodded.

"I know but for you to believe me after all the times I told you I love you, the hardest part of it all was that I had to tell you I didn't love you and leaving was hard to but not as hard as saying I didn't love you" he said I had more tears coming down my face.

"When you told……" I was going to say more but Dimitri put his lips to mine and kissed me I kissed him back he pulled back after about a minute and kissed down my neck and back up to my ear.

"I love you" he breathed in my ear.

"I love you too" I whispered I know he heard me he kissed me again but this time we were interrupted by someone clearing there throat we pulled away and looked up to a very pissed off Tasha.

"So this is why you wanted to come back here, because of her" she said I glared at her.

"Tasha you knew I love Rose" Dimitri said I looked at him shocked so that's why she hates me now it all made sense.

"Yes I knew you do but I thought that you would have moved on" she said I got up and started to walk away.

"I better go it's nearly curfew" I said then turned around and walked quickly to my dorm.

I was getting dressed after my shower when there was a knock at the door I opened it and saw Tasha there she came right in I closed my door and looked at her.

"Can I help you?" I asked a little harshly.

"I want you to stay away from Dimitri" she said I looked at her and started laughing she looked serious.

"Don't you get it he wants me not you" I all but shouted at her.

"He is mine and you will stay away" she said just as someone walked into my room I turned around to see Dimitri come in looking mad.

"Tasha what are you doing here?" he asked she didn't answer so I did.

"She was here telling me that I have to stay away from you and that you're hers" I said.

"Tasha I love you but I'm in love with Rose" he said looking at Tasha I went and sat on my bed.

"Why do you love her, the wanna be blood-Whore?" she asked my anger spiked I really wanted to hit her.

"She is not, the reason I love her is because she is caring, brave, strong, beautiful and a million other things, the reason I don't love you is because the way your acting now get out and leave me and Rose alone" he said I saw her glare and open her mouth to speak but Dimitri cut her off.

"Now Natasha" he yelled she left slamming the door.

"Did you mean it?" I asked quietly thinking of the reasons he loves me.

"Every word" he said kissing me, we spent the night making up the time we spent apart.

* * *

**Well What do you think? this was only a ONE-SHOT there will be no more added to this story unless there are alot of reviews asking me for more then i will think about it.**

**REVIEW'S MAKE ME HAPPY AND I WILL UPDATE 'ROSE AND DIMITRI'S HAPPILY EVER AFTER' IF I GET HEAPS OF REVIEWS.**

**oh and for the first reviewer who has read that story will get a teaser of the next chapter!**

**XOXO Destinee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well everyone wanted me to continue so i did this might not be as good as the first chapter.**

**XOXO Destniee**

**Disclaimer:**

**Lissa: Can i do the Disclamier?**

**Me: Yeah Liss you can**

**Lissa: *Claps* Destinee Does not own V.A or its characters they all belong to the fantastic Richelle Mead**

* * *

It has been three weeks since Dimitri came back we started training again some times we didn't even train we would head to the cabin and have a make out session we wouldn't do anything else but today when i went to my afternoon session there was another person in there one i was somehow related to need i say more to who it was? Yep that's right my mother was standing there talking to Dimitri they didn't see me come in well my mother didn't Dimitri on the other hand did.

"Guardian Hathaway i think we should continue this conversion later" Dimitri said looking over at me my mom turned around i waved and smiled.

"Yes we will finish this later. I'll talk to you later Rosemarie" she said and left i was a little confused.

"What was all that about?" i asked Dimitri i could tell he was reluctant to tell me but he did anyway he knew i wouldn't drop it until he told me.

"She knows" he said i had no idea what he was talking about until that imaginary light bulb went off in my head she knew about me and Dimitri.

"Oh, how did she find out?" i asked no one else knew except Lissa and the rest of my friends and Alberta and Kirova but i still had t tell my mom.

"She found out because of the person who is also on campus today" he said just as i heard the gym doors open and then i heard a shrill voice call out.

"Dimka are you in here?" yep you guessed it TASHA was walking this way i had the urge to run up to hit her but i knew i would get into a shit load of trouble if i did.

"Hello Rose how are you?" she asked _I was doing great until you had to show up slut_ i was going to say but instead i said.

"Hi Tasha is good to see you again I'm doing great" i said she smiled and nodded then looked to Dimitri.

"Can i talk to you Dimka?" she asked Dimitri nodded.

"Well I'll leave you two to talk I'll see you later" i said and walked out of the gym and walked around the side of the building where i could here there conversation.

"What do you want Natasha?" Dimitri asked.

"Well i need to tell you something and i don't know how you will react" she said.

"What is it i have to get to a meeting" he said.

"Well I'm pregnant" she said i felt my heart break all over again.

"And you're telling me this why?" Dimitri asked.

"Well you're the father i thought you should know" she said before i could hear anything else i ran to Lissa's room and started to bash on the door, Christian opened it he looked at my face and let me in.

"Oh my god, Rose what happened?" Lissa asked i shook my head she pulled me into a hug.

"Tasha's Preg..." i trailed off crying harder.

"Tasha's what Rose?" Christian asked.

"She's pregnant and Dimitri's the father" i said Lissa stiffened.

"No that can't be" Christian said.

"Well she just told Dimitri in the gym" i said Lissa hugged me tighter and pulled me onto her bed.

"She said it in the gym while you were there?" Lissa asked.

"No i was outside i heard it" i said i sobbed there was a knock on the door Christian answered it.

"What do you want?" Christian asked his voice was clod and hard.

"Do you know where Rose is?" asked a Russian laced voice i stiffened.

_"Shh it's ok Rose, Christian won't let him in here" _Lissa sent through the bond i nodded.

"No i haven't seen Rose but i did see her running to her room earlier she was crying" Christian lied perfectly i would of believed him but i knew Dimitri wouldn't.

"She's not in her room i was just there if she's upset she would go to Lissa i know she's here thats her gym bag" he said _shit _i forgot that i had that here.

"Yeah well you're not coming in until i know why Rose is so upset" he said, Lissa got up.

_"Don't worry Rose I'm just going to talk to him" _she said i didn't stop her from going i sat on her bed listening to them.

"I don't know why she is upset" he said.

"Yes you do you know why she is upset, it has something to do with two people and one more" she said.

_"Way to go Liss, cryptic" _i said i heard her laugh.

"I really know why she is upset i didn't do anything" he said i felt Lissa's anger get the better of her.

"Ok so if you didn't do anything then she must have dreamed up the whole Tasha being Pregnant now right?" Lissa asked venom dripping of the words Tasha and Pregnant.

"How did she know?" he asked i walked out there.

"Because i heard" i yelled Lissa came over to stand beside me.

"How?" he asked i was getting angrier every time he talked.

"Well as you know i had to walk out of the gym to actually get to my room so you should of made sure i wasn't there to hear any of it" i said Walking out the door Dimitri following Lissa ran up to stop him.

"No you don't get to go after her now. You have hurt her again i will not let you talk to her until you find out if the baby's yours or not i suggest you talk to Tasha if she is really pregnant until then stay away from _My _Rose" Lissa said the way she said it scared the hell out of me.

* * *

**Ok so not that long but thats all i can give you unless i give things away. So you think Tasha is really pregnant or is it just away to get back at Rose and Dimitri?**

**Reviews will make me update faster!**

**You Know You Love Me...**

**XOXO Destinee (Yeah i'm watching Gossip Girl)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so chapter three. It's mostly in Dimitri's Point of View there's some Lissa's and Rose's too. HAPPY READING**

**Disclaimer: I do not own V.A or any of its characters no matter how much i wish i still dont own Dimitri *pouts***

**XOXO Destinee**

* * *

Lissa and I were in the back of the library talking about going shopping tomorrow she was going to tell me yesterday but with what happened she waited until I was somewhat happier.

"We are going to have so much fun" she gushed I couldn't help but be exited.

"I know we will" I said I loved shopping what girl didn't I was happy that Dimitri and Tasha wasn't going to come that is until Christian came over to us and told me what I was dreading.

"Hey fire boy why the face?" I asked him he kissed Lissa and sat next to her, looking at me.

"What's wrong?" Asked Lissa she was looking between me and Christian.

"Well Tasha just told me that her and Belikov will be coming on the shopping trip" he said he looked sad Lissa looked mad that they were coming me I felt sick.

"I think I'm going to be sick" I said and ran to the toilets with Lissa following I could feel her worry through the bond.  
"Rose this has been going on for nearly four weeks maybe you should see the doctor" she said.

"It's nothing Liss honest" I said smiling at her she could tell it was fake she gave me a look that told me that I'm not fooling her.

"Rose you know it's rare for Dhampirs to get sick you should really go to the clinic" she said I sighed.

"Liss I promise if I get any worse you, Christian, Mia and Eddie can drag my butt to the clinic until then I'm fine" I said she nodded then we left the toilet to find a worried Christian with Eddie there looking at us.

"God you all worry too much" I said then walked out of the library with everyone following I have no idea why because I unfortunately had training.  
"You know you don't have to come I'm only going to practice" I said.

"Well Rose we are not letting you be alone with Guardian Belikov" Lissa said I shook my head but didn't say anything else we entered the gym to find Dimitri putting the mats on the floor he looked up at our entrance, he had a confused look on his face I felt sick again. I groaned Lissa ran up to me worried again I ran to the toilet to get sick again.

LPOV

I watched as Rose ran into the toilets again this has being going on to long Guardian Belikov Looked at the door Rose just went through to me he looked at me with one of his eyebrows raised I knew Rose always wanted to do that but she couldn't I couldn't do it either.

"Is she ok?" he asked I shook my head and sat back down with Christian and Eddie.

"She's been like that for weeks" I said i was thinking about her aura it was all weird it looked like she had two of them but that's impossible unless.

"She's pregnant that would explain her aura along with everything else" I thought.

"What?" They all asked at the same time I looked up at them confused.

"Huh?" I asked I looked at all their faces they looked shocked.

"You said 'She's pregnant that would explain her aura along with everything else' and then you looked confused" Christian said I thought that not said it out loud.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked them they nodded then Guardian Belikov went to the toilet door I ran over to him.

"No" I said blocking his way into the toilet.

"No what?" he asked confused.

"I told you to stay away from Rose remember" I said he looked pained.

"But I need to talk to her" he begged just as the door opened.

"Liss you don't think…" she trailed off I looked at her she looked so sad I hugged her hugged me back.

"Lets go see" I said then lead Rose to the Clinic.

DPOV

She couldn't be, could she? The only person i know she slept with was me. I followed the girls to the Clinic they stopped at the desk up front.

"Umm can we speak with the doctor please?" the Princess asked the receptionist nodded and went to get the doctor.

"Princess, Rose what can I do for you?" the doctor asked.

"Well Rose has been getting sick" the princess said the doctor nodded.

"Well let's get you checked out Rose" she said the walked down the hallway I sat on one of the chairs in the waiting room it wasn't even that it was more of a corner with some chairs I sat down and closed my eyes. I must have dosed off because I was dreaming of Rose playing with a little girl with Rose's tan skin and her eyes and my hair I smiled at them.

"See I told you I can run faster" the little girl said Rose laughed and picked up the girl.

"Yes Kayla you did" Rose said she turned around to face me and smiled then the dream faded I saw Rose and Lissa looking at me Lissa spoke first.

"I'm sorry I was mad at you I hope you can forgive me" she said I looked at her confused.

"When I told you to stay away from Rose I was watching your aura and you really do love her and I know you never meant to hurt her and we also know Tasha lied about being pregnant" she said I nodded then she looked over to Rose and gave her a hug then left I looked at Rose she was holding something in her hands.

"Can we go somewhere else to talk?" she asked I nodded and lead her to my room we got there I unlocked the door, Rose walked in and sat on the end of the bed she was crying I went over to her and pulled her into my arms I missed her in my arms I waited until she calmed down she pulled back and looked at me I looked into her eyes she was nervous and a little scared.

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions when Tasha said she was pregnant I should have known she was lying and you where telling the truth when you said you didn't sleep with her" she said I knew she was trying to stall.

"It's ok I would of done the same thing" I said she nodded and looked away I pulled her face back to mine and kissed her she kissed me back she pulled back after a few minutes and pulled something out of her pocket and gave it to me it was a pregnancy test it was positive I looked at her she smiled.

"Lissa was right" she said I nodded I had to ask one question I was sure of the answer but I had to ask.

"Who's the father?" I asked it came out harsher then I intended her face fell she looked like she was going to cry she got up.

"Well let's see it could be Eddies or Christian's or maybe even Adrian's but no I never slept with neither of them so I wonder who could be the father, Oh right you" she yelled I saw tears fall down her cheeks I got up and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm sorry Roza I just wanted to be sure and it came out harsher then I wanted it to I'm sorry I love you so much and I already love our little miracle" I said she nodded I kissed the top of her head then pulled her to the bed we laid there in silence with my hand on her stomach and her hand over mine I would occasionally lean down and kiss her eventually her breathing evened and she fell asleep I did do then I dreamed about Roza and our baby.

* * *

**Ok so you guys might be wondering why i made Rose pregnant but it has a reason you will find that out later. Anyways Tell me your thoughts about why the baby is important?**

**Review PLEASE *puppy dog look***

**XOXO Destinee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so i have a poll on my profile asking what should my next story be about because this one and Rose and Dimitri's Happily Ever after have a few more chapters to go then it will be finished.**

**Also I got _Spirit Bound _so no updates until then, on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or any of it's characters**

**XOXO Destinee**

* * *

RPOV

I woke up in the arms of the man I loved only to throw up I ran to the bathroom that was joined to the bedroom I was vaguely aware that Dimitri was next to me holding my hair back. When I was finally done leaned against the wall Dimitri sat down next to me and pulled me to him.

"I'm sorry you had to see that" I said getting up to wash my mouth out.

"It's ok, your toothbrush is there and there is a change of clothes in the bedroom" he said pointing to my purple toothbrush.

I grabbed it and his toothpaste and brushed my teeth to get rid of the taste of vomit out of my mouth then went to shower when I was done I followed the smell of food to the kitchen area I saw Dimitri cooking over the stove I went up and wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his back he turned around and hugged me back I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him he kissed me back after a while I had to pull back to breathe, my stomach growled in protest of missing dinner last night, Dimitri put the food on the table and I started to eat everything on the plate I saw Dimitri shake his head.

"Hey I saw that and I case you forgot I'm now eating for two" I said as I finished the last bit of bacon on my plate.

"I did forget, how could I forget that the love of my life is pregnant with my child" he said touching my stomach and looking me in the eyes I leaned forward and kissed him only to be interrupted by the door opening and _she _came in yep Tasha.

"Dimka there you are I was looking for you, oh hello Rose" she said I got up and looked over to her and smiled a fake smile.

"Morning Tasha, well I better see what Lissa needs" I said and walked out the door I went to the commons and sat with my friends.

"Ah she arrives" Christian said I just smiled at him.

"How did he take it?" Lissa asked looking at me I shrugged.

"He took it well" I said I told her what he said and what I said then I got to this morning.

"And we were about to kiss then the door opens…" I paused then glared at Christian then continued "Tasha came in" I finished we talked some more then we had to get to class.

It was half way through first class, when Dimitri came in.

"Sorry Guardian Alto, I have to take Rose" he said I did a little victory dance in my head I got up and went to the door once we were outside I turned to Dimitri.

"What's up Comrade?" I asked him he smiled and kissed me.

"We have a meeting to get to" he said leading me to Kirova's office.

"Who else is going to be there?" I asked him.

"Headmistress, Guardian Petrov and Guardian Hathaway" he said the last name made me stop he turned to look at me he knew why I stopped.

"Why does she have to be there?" I asked him.

"because she was in a meeting with Alberta when I told her that you need to tell her and Kirova about something" he said grabbing my hand and squeezing then letting go we continued in silence when we got to the door Dimitri knocked then we walked in I saw my mother standing there with her 'guardian mask' on then I saw Alberta standing next to Kirova.

"Rose take a seat," I did then she continued "Guardian Belikov has told us you needed to tell us something?" she asked looking at me I looked over to my mom then back to Alberta and Kirova.

"Umm…" I trailed off having no idea how to do this luckily Dimitri came to my rescue.

"During one of her training sessions while Princess Dragomir was there she ran to the bathroom and Lissa had a theory as to why Rose was sick" he said but didn't continue he looked at me I knew I had to tell the rest.

"And…" Alberta motioned for me to continue.

"She knew I was getting sick everyday and was concerned about it and then she saw my aura and then pieced it all together and thought I was Pregnant" I said I saw my mom stiffen slightly I continued.

"Then she made me go get a test and turns out she was right" I said and leaned back in my chair.

"You're what?" my mom yelled I flinched.

"I'm pregnant" I said they all just stared at me, Kirova broke the silence.

"Who's the father of your child?" she asked I looked between the four people who were in the room my eyes locked with Dimitri for a few more seconds then looked back at the floor.

"Rose, tell us who the father is" my mom nearly yelled.

"Guardian Hathaway it might be best if we don't yell" Alberta said to my mom she sighed.

"It's no one" I said still looking at the floor.

"Well you couldn't have done this yourself, who is the Moroi?" my mom yelled.

"Why do you care who I slept with, you never took interest in my life before why now?" I yelled at her.

"Don't you dare yell at me" she said.

"Fine" I said then walked out of the room, I got out of the administration building then ran to my room and fell on my bed crying _stupid hormones _I thought.

I soon wore myself out and fell asleep.

DPOV

After Rose ran out of the room I was about to run after her but the headmistress called me back.

"Guardian Belikov, Do you know who the father is?" she asked.

"Yes I do know who the father is" I said looking at Alberta she knew about mine and Rose's relationship before I left to be Tasha's guardian.

"Would you mind telling us?" she asked I took a deep breathe and told her.

"I am" I said I saw Janine walk towards me I saw her hand come up I quickly dodged her hit.

"How dare you sleep with my daughter" she yelled at me and took another swing I dodged that one to it was Alberta who made her stop.

"Janine stop I knew about this relationship it's why he left" she said Janine stopped and looked back at her.

"I knew about there relationship too but I never knew it went this far. When did you find out?" she asked.

"Guardian Belikov told me when he said that he was going to take Miss Ozera's offer" she explained.

"But your both Dhampirs it can't be possible" she said shaking her head.

"Princess Dragomir is doing research to help understand more but at the moment she hasn't came up with anything" I told them.

After a half hour talking about Rose's classes and what's going to happen I walked to the girl's dhampir dorms and went to Roza's room I knocked there wasn't an answer I got out the keys to the room that every mentor has and unlocked the door and went in and closed the door behind me I looked over to the bed and saw Rose asleep I smiled and walked over to her and took her shoes off and laid next to her waiting until she woke up.

RPOV

I woke up with Dimitri's arms around me I smiled and moved closer to him.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked him he kissed my head.

"Two and a half hours" he said I felt him shrug.

"Have you been here the entire time?" I asked him.

"Yes I have" he said after that we just there in silence I should ask what happened after I left.

"What happened?" I asked him I felt his grip tighten just a little I don't think it went that well then.

"Well you can't do any combat classes but you will be doing something else so everyone wont be suspicious we still have our training sessions to keep up appearances and we have to hide our relationship as much as we can" he said.

"So we have to hide the whole me being pregnant thing" I said, I turned around to face he nodded and pulled my face up to his so he could kiss me, he just deepened the kiss when there was a knock on my door we ignored it.

"Rose, are you ok?" it was Lissa I groaned and pulled away from Dimitri and got up to answer the door.

"I'm fine Liss just tired" I said.

"Oh I was just you weren't at lunch I was getting worried" she said.

"I'm fine just needed to sleep" I said.

"Ok well I have to get to class I'll see you later" she said then left I went back to my bed and back to Dimitri he kissed me again, we weren't interrupted again so we went much further then just kissing.

* * *

**Well that was chapter 4 hope you guys liked it.**

**Review or Tasha will steal Dimitri back off Rose and their Son and Daughter (NOT KIDDING and Yes TWINS)**

**XOXO Destinee**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have finally got time to finish this chapter BUT i still have test and projects and stuff for school so might be awhile until i can update.**

**My Profile has the days i will be updating ALL my stories it might start after the holidays but then again i have family coming so might not be able to update.**

**I have started a new story its called 17 Years if anyone hasnt read it yet anyways (A word i use alot lately dont know why) on with the story HAPPY READING!**

**XOXO Destinee**

**Disclaimer:**

**Tasha: I'll do it.**

**Me: NO!**

**Tasha: Why not?**

**Me: Because no one likes you**

**Tasha: Dimka likes me...**

**Dimitri: No i dont**

**Tasha: Yes you do**

**Dimitri: No**

**Tasha: Yes**

**Me: STOP FIGHTING! Dimitri do the Disclaimer and Tasha go away.**

**Tasha: (Walks away mad)**

**Dimirtri: Destinee Does not own V.A or any of its character she only owns the plot and Janessa.**

* * *

DPOV

I hated leaving my Roza last night but unfortunately I had a shift I needed to get to when I got there I couldn't concentrate on what I was supposed to be doing I was thinking of Roza and how are we were going to raise a baby when both of us were guardians, I could always quite but rose wouldn't like me doing that just to raise a baby i could always quite but Rose wouldn't like it if I did, I knew being a guardian Lissa's guardian was important to her she wouldn't give it up, I didn't realized I sighed out loud until Alberta spoke.

"Stop stressing everything's going to be fine" she said I looked at her.

"I would say that" I said it was her turn to look at me.

"Why would you say that?" she asked I looked ahead of us and saw a figure walking across campus, Alberta noticed this too.

"You go that way, I'll go this way" she said I nodded she left I followed the figure I saw Alberta step in front of the figure as I got closer I saw it was Lissa.

"I was just going to see Rose I was worried about her" she said.

"She should be asleep like you should be Princess" I said looking at her, after I saw her face I was worried about her.

"Are you ok Princess?" I asked her she looked away to the girls Dhampir dorms.

"I'm fine, just worried about Rose" she said I looked at Alberta she shrugged and walked away.

"Come on I'll get you in" I said she smiled at me.

"Thank You Guardian Belikov" She said skipping ahead of me I shook my head and followed her.

I walked up to the hall matron and told her the princess could stay for awhile then I left to finish my shift.

RPOV

I woke up to a knock on the door.

"God I hope this is important to get me out of bed at this time of night" I said putting on my purple robe and opening the door to Lissa.

"Lissa what are you doing here?" I asked her as I let her into the room closing the door behind me and then going to sit on my bed next to Lissa.

"Dimitri got me in i can only stay for twenty minutes" she said.

"Dimitri let you come here?" I asked her she nodded smiling.

"Yeah I was caught trying to get here by Guardian Petrov and Dimitri I told them I was worried about you" she said I could feel through the bond that she wanted to tell me something.

"You want to tell me something" I stated she nodded and faced me I did the same.

"I was going to tell you tomorrow with Dimitri there but i thought that you might want to know before Dimitri" she said I looked at her confused.

"Why?" I asked her she smiled; I tried to get into her mind but hit a brick wall well that's what it felt like I frowned at her.

"I learn to block you out, ok so you know how i was doing research on how you got pregnant?" she asked me i nodded but didn't say anything she continued "Well at first i thought it was because you were shadow kissed, well it's not you can only become pregnant if both of you have altered DNA and if you do conceive a child that baby wont be an ordinary Moroi or Dhampir" she said i thought about what she just told me.

But two things that kept running through my head was both had to have altered DNA i was Shadow Kissed when Lissa healed me my DNA was altered but Dimitri i didn't know how his DNA would of been altered or if his was altered and the second thing was no ordinary Dhampir i looked at Lissa she must of saw the confused expression on my face and smiled.

"What do you mean by now ordinary Dhampir?" i asked her.

"Well turns out that yours and Dimitri's baby will be able to control the elements Fire, Earth, Air, Water and Spirit" she said i looked at her wide eyed she was going to speak but a knock on the door interrupted i got up and answered it.

"Vasilisa has to get back to her dorm now" she said walking away Lissa got up and walked to the door.

"We will talk tomorrow, Love you Rose and baby" she said hugging me and rubbing my little bump.

"Love you too Liss" I said she left and i lied down on my bed thinking about Lissa just said i was just about asleep when my door opened i opened my eyes to see warm brown ones i smiled he smiled back.

"Did you and Lissa have a nice talk?" he asked lying next to me on my bed.

"Yeah she wanted to tell me something" i said frowning as i remembered what she told me.

"Why are you frowning?" Dimitri asked wrapping his arms around me and pulling me to him.

"Just at what Lissa told me" i said she nodded.

"What did she tell you?" He asked.

"She found out something's about how i can have kids with you" i said he looked at me, i bit my lip thinking if i should tell him then i thought this is his child too so he has to know.

I told him everything that Lissa told me word for word he was silent for awhile i waited for his reaction. After awhile i was worried he hasn't moved or spoke for at least five minutes.

"Dimitri are you ok?" i asked he looked at me and hugged me tighter.

"I'm fine Roza, you should sleep you have to see the doctor tomorrow" he said i forgot that i get to see the baby for the first time, i soon feel asleep.

The next morning i woke up to Lissa yelling for me to get up, i felt something cold touch my forehead i frowned.

"Rose come on your going to be late" she yelled i opened my eyes to see her and Mia looking at me, Mia was using her magic to make water droplets to fall on my head.

"I'm up, I'm up" i said they laughed i sat up.

"Well get dressed you got a doctors appointment today and as you know Dimitri cant be there so me and Mia will be going with you now up" Lissa said i groaned but got up then ran to the bathroom, i was happy that i started to wear my hair up when i go to bed every night.

Nearly ten minutes later i was dressed and ready to go to the clinic on the way there Lissa told me about what else she found. We walked into the clinic and I told the girl at the front desk my name a minute later the doctor came out

"Ok come on in girls" the doctor said she had light brown hair with green eyes i never meet her before.

"I'm Janessa Ozera I'm going to be looking after you and your baby, sit on that chair and i will be back in a minute with the ultra-sound machine" she said i sat on the chair.

"Ozera do you think she's related to Christian?" Mia asked looking between me and Lissa.

"Maybe, should we ask her?" Lissa asked looking at me i shrugged.

"You can ask her or you can ask Christian" i said just as Janessa came back, Lissa decided to ask her.

"Can i ask you a kinda personal question?" Lissa asked Janessa nodded and smiled.

"Sure Princess" she said.

"It's Lissa and i was just wondering are you related to Christian Ozera?" she asked Janessa looked at her and nodded again.

"Yes i am I'm his aunt I'm his fathers older sister" she said Lissa nodded "Why do you ask? This gonna be a bit cold Rose" she said putting some weird gel on my stomach.

"I'm engaged to Christian" she said, wait did she just say engaged? I looked at Mia she was looking at Lissa.

"Well Congratulations Lissa and tell Christian i will see him soon" she said then she put some kinda camera on my stomach to look at the baby.

"There's one of your baby's head and there's the other" she said pointing to two spots on the screen.

"Oh my god, Rose you're having twins" Lissa and Mia said at the same time that only made all of us laugh.

"Do you want to know the genders?" she asked i looked at my two friends who were nodding like idiots i laughed and looked back at Janessa.

"Yes please" i said she nodded and printed out a picture for me.

"That one there is a little boy and this one is a little girl" she said pointing to the babies i smiled she wiped the gel off my stomach and told me to come back in two weeks and we left.

"So Rose any names yet?" Mia asked Lissa and I have been talking about names and we came up with one for a girl and me and Dimitri came up with one for a boy.

"Well we have Promise Dream for a girl and Jace Mason for a boy" i said i saw Christian walk up to us.

"Hey what's with the faces?" he asked we laughed.

"We just met your Aunt Janessa and We are going to be Aunt Lissa, Aunt Mia and Uncle Christian to two beautiful babies in the world" Lissa said grinning i shook my head.

"You met Janessa?" he asked we nodded Lissa hit him in the head he looked at her.

"What was that for?" he asked i was laughing then i felt a hand on my shoulder i turned around to see Dimitri standing there with one eyebrow raised i shook my head again and looked at Lissa and Christian.

"That was for not telling Rose something" She said i faked glared at Christian and crossed my arms Lissa and Mia were laughing.

"Sorry Rose congrats, so what are you having again?" he asked Lissa hit him in the head again.

"Ow" Christian complained i turned to Dimitri i smiled the turned to glare at Christian.

"We are having a boy," i said Dimitri smiled i handed him the picture "and a girl were having twins" i said i looked at Christians face he was wide eyed i laughed at his expression

"What are you gonna name them?" Christian asked.

"Well Dimitri and I came up with one for a boy Jace Mason and for a girl Lissa and I came up with Promise Dream" I said Dimitri smiled at me i smiled back.

The rest of the day Lissa, Mia, Christian and Eddie watched movies Dimitri came and watched one movie but had to leave because he had a shift.

"So why did you pick Promise for a name?" Mia asked us after we watched _New Moon._

"I came up with Promise because i thought that it was a unique name and it was pretty for a little girl" i said pressing skip on the D.V.D remote we were watching _The Time Travelers Wife _again i loved this movie.

"I came up with Dream i liked it so Rose used it" Lissa said.

"Yeah the girl was going to be Montana Promise Vasilisa but we changed it" i said just as the movie started everyone was quite after that.

Lissa, Mia and i were crying at the end where Henry died, we were still crying when Dimitri came back he looked at us girls sitting on the floor tears running down our faces clutching pillows he shook his head and sat with Eddie and Christian.

DPOV

I walked into the girls Dhampir dorms and walked to the lounge where Roza and her friends were still watching movies i saw the girls crying they were sitting on the floor with pillows clutched to their chest and crying i sat with Eddie and Christian i looked at the movie they were watching i didn't know it.

"What happened?" i asked Christian.

"Shh" the girls said turning to us and glaring before turning back to the movie i shook my head.

"They started crying when the guy died" Christian said just then a pillow hit him in the face i turned to see that the Princess was the one to throw it at him she glared at him and got the pillow back and rejoined the girls back on the floor. The movie finished then the girls but the next movie on i didn't see the cover but Eddie did.

"Really were watching _Tinkerbell_?" he asked the girls i saw Rose roll her eyes.

"Yes Edison we are going to watch _Tinkerbell_ if you like it or not and besides when you and Mia have a girl your gonna have to watch stuff like this all the time so there" she said glaring a him.

"I wouldn't make her mad Eddie the mood swings are setting in" i said he looked at me with wide eyes i laughed at his expression.

We were half way through the movie when the girls fell asleep on each other, Lissa was leaning on Rose, Rose was leaning on Mia and Mia was lying on the pillows next to her. Christian woke Lissa up and told her to go to bed i didn't want to wake Roza up so i picked her up and walked up the stairs to her room and opened the door and lied her on the bed i took of my shoes and lied down next to her and fell asleep.

* * *

**So tell me do you like the names? oh i have read this book called 'Jessica's guide to dating on the dark side' by Beth Fantaskey it is a good book.**

**So the main character is Jessica Packwood A.K.A Antanasia Dragomir (Sound Familier?) and then theres Lucius Vladescu (He could really beat Dimitri on the hot scale as Ashley told me when she read the book, i have to agree with her i'm still madly in love with Dimitri Belikov but Lucius could take Dimitri's place) anyways its a good book if you wanna read it.**

**Dont Forget To REVIEW i'll update in 9 reviews time or when i can!**

**XOXO Destinee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes the computer is fixed now we get read what happens next. It's a short chapter.**

**Some people have PM'ed me about spelling and stuff, I dont have time to re check mistakes i do work and i do go to school and i have a life.**

**Now next chapter will be delayed because i have lost the book i wrote it in so i have to write what comes to mind for the next chapter. anyways HAPPY READING!**

**Disclamier: I Dont own Vampire Academy or any of its character's (But i'm still trying to get Dimtri and Adrian)**

**XOXO Destinee**

* * *

RPOV (6 Weeks Later)

Today was graduation I was in Lissa's bathroom putting on my dress it was red and black it was a red halter dress with a black ribbon around the waist that showed off my little baby bump my hair was in a messy up-do with a little makeup, Lissa's dress was a blue and sleeveless it fell just under her knees her hair was like mine but hers was a little neater then mine and she also had a little makeup on (Pics of Dresses on my Profile) we were just finishing our makeup when there was a knock on her door.

"Come on were going to be late" Fire Boy called through the door I laughed and went to answer the door.

"Calm down fire boy were just waiting for Lissa" I said opening the door Christian and Dimitri stood there, Dimitri and I haven't talked much to each other after our little talk we decided that Dimitri would be Lissa's guardian and I will stay home and look after our baby's and when they go to the academy I will go back to be Lissa's guardian while Dimitri got reassigned to Christian mainly because graduation and stuff were keeping us apart.

"Really I though we would be waiting for you, aren't we always waiting for you?" he asked leaning against the wall next to Dimitri, he shook his head knowing that with the pregnancy hormones I might yell at him.

"So what are you saying that I always run late?" I asked fake tears filling my eyes; Christian saw the tears and instantly started to apologize.

"Oh god I'm so sorry Rose I didn't mean it I'm sorry" he said just as Lissa came out of the bathroom I looked at her and winked she shook her head.

"Why are you apologizing to Rose?" she asked she turned to me and saw my tears she pulled me into a hug.

"What did you do?" She asked Christian.

"I told her she was always late and she started to cry" he said I looked to Dimitri and saw him trying not to laugh but I couldn't hold it in I burst out laughing Christian and Lissa just looked at me.

"You thought I was really crying" I said between fits of laughter they just shook their heads at me I calmed down after a minute.

"We have to leave or you're going to be late" Dimitri said taking my hand.

We walked across the school to the gym Lissa and Christian in front of us whispering in each others ears.

"You look beautiful Roza" Dimitri said leaning down to kiss my cheek.

"Thanks Lissa picked out the dress" I said I saw the gym come into view I sighed Dimitri and I released our hands reluctantly he went to stand with the other guardians while I went sit with the other novices

**(A.N: I'm skipping the graduation mostly because it will take up too much time to do what I have to do in this story)**

A few weeks later we moved into a house at the royal court. Lissa got me and Dimitri a town house for us to live in it has four bedrooms with bathrooms for each room, every room had a color theme the main bedroom was red and gold the same with the bathroom, Jace's room was a light blue and white the bathroom also the same color, Promise's room was purple and black so was the bathroom and the spare bedroom was two different shades of brown and the bathroom was simple white. We had everything that the babies needed thanks to Lissa and her crazy spending spree when she found out the genders of the babies even though she was the one who was at the doctor's appointment with me and Mia.

"Come on Rose" Mia said dragging me she and Lissa where going to go watch a movie and they wanted me to go I wasn't in the mood to argue with them that I didn't want to go so I let Mia drag me to the theater and because Dimitri was telling me I should go.

"What are we going to see?" I asked them.

"The Last Song" they said together I groaned they laughed at me they knew I hated Miley Cyrus movies.  
"Are you guys trying to kill me?" I asked them as they got the tickets.

"No I'm sure Dimitri would kill us if we killed you" Lissa said I laughed at their expressions of Dimitri killing them.

A few hours later after the movie finished Lissa took me back to her place we walked to her room well she more liked dragged me up to her room I just wanted to sit on the couch and sleep. She handed me a garment bag and a shoe box I looked at her she smiled and pushed me to her bathroom.

"Put those on then come out here so I can do your hair and make up" she called through the door.

"Ok" I yelled back to her I unzipped the garment bag and pulled out a beautiful pink and black dress at the moment staring at my new dress it didn't bother me that it was pink or it had a big black bow on the side it was pretty I quickly took of my clothes and put the dress on it was sleeveless you could tell I was pregnant mainly because that my bump was more noticeable now I opened the shoe box to find simple strappy black heels I put them on and walked out of the bathroom to find Lissa with her dress on it was green and black she looked great she smiled when she saw me.

"Do you like the dress? Mia and I looked every where for a dress for you but we couldn't find one well that was until we saw that one we tried to get it in a different color but they didn't have any-" I cut her off mid sentence.

"I love it" I said she smiled.

"Good now sit I need to do your hair and close your eyes" She ordered me I obeyed at sat at her vanity I closed my eyes like she told me to.

"Where are we going?" I asked her as she finished putting lip gloss on my lips.

"We are going to celebrate" she said i didn't push for more details knowing I wouldn't get any until I had to know.

"You nearly Ready?" came a voice I recognized as Mia.

"yeah, Rose you can open your eyes now" Lissa said I opened my eyes and saw that she left my hair down but curled it slightly just like with hers and Mia's hair I had little make up on I smiled at Lissa who grinned back then turned to see what Mia was wearing she was wearing a yellow dress it she looked great in it.

"We have to go before we are late" Mia said then we left Lissa's house and got into Mia's car we drove in silence.

Once the car stopped I looked at where we where it was a really fancy restaurant we walked in Lissa walked over to our table I could see everyone sitting there I saw Dimitri look at me and smiled I smiled back I sat next to him, he seemed nervous. We ate and talked about things after dinner Dimitri stood up and turned to me and got down on one knee.

"Rose since the first day I saw I knew that you were the one I was meant to spend my life with, I love you with everything in me I promise never to hurt you or never to leave your side and I promise to protect you and our children from anything, Will you marry me?"

* * *

** I used what my sisters fiancee said to her when they got engaged well not the whole children part well she is pregnant but they didnt know that yet (Ashley added that) and she is having a girl Promise Destinee (Yeah thats where i got Promise from).**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME.**

**XOXO Destinee**


	7. Chapter 7

**Next Chapter this story is now finished so you guys get to read the next chapters now its only got Ten chapters.**

**Disclaimer: LOOK AT PREVOIUS CHAPTERS!**

**XOXO Destinee**

* * *

I looked at my friends and family and around the restaurant everyone was looking at us then back to Dimitri and nodded.

"Yes" I said he smiled and placed the ring on my finger then kissed me then the whole restaurant clapped I smiled I could feel Dimitri smiling on my lips. We pulled apart after a minute the sat back down the rest of the night was filled with celebrating mine and Dimitri's engagement.

After we left the restaurant Dimitri and I walked back to our house just peacefully walking throw the court gardens in silence. I was the first to break the comfortable silence.

"You planned that all along that's why you told me to go with Lissa and Mia?" I asked him he smiled and looked at me.

"I asked Lissa to distract you when I told her I was going to ask you remember at graduation how I asked Lissa to come with me?" he asked me I did he came up to me and Lissa and asked for Lissa to follow him I tried getting into her head but she blocked me out she was getting good at that.

"Yeah" I said waiting for him to continue.

"I told her that I was going to propose to you and I was going to need a distraction when I got everything ready" he said like it was simple just then our house came into view Dimitri picked me up and ran the rest of the way to the house and straight into the bedroom where we celebrated our engagement just the two of us.

The next morning I had another doctors appointment we asked Janessa to come to court for the rest of my pregnancy this will be the first time Dimitri would meet Janessa and see our babies for the first time other then in the pictures that I got from when we were back at the academy.

We walked into the court's small hospital we walked to the maternity ward Dimitri sat down in one of the chairs (this sounds like what I did with Ashley when I went with her) while I told the receptionist my name and then went to sit with Dimitri.

"You get to meet Janessa" I said sitting down he looked at me confused I laughed.

"Janessa Ozera she's my doctor Lissa asked her to come to court for the rest of my pregnancy she agreed and also that means she get's to spend time with Christian" I said.

"Why would she spend more time with Christian?" he asked I shook my head.

"She's his other Aunt" I said as I saw Janessa walk around the corner with a lady with black hair and blue eyes yep Tasha Ozera who was also sporting a baby bump, Janessa walked up to us.

"Hello Rose ready to see how those little miracles are?" Janessa asked.

"Yep" I said just as Tasha came up to us.

"Dimka, Rose how have you been?" she asked Dimitri.

"You know each other?" Janessa asked us.

"Yeah we know each other" I said getting up.

"We've been good Tasha and You?" asked Dimitri always being polite.

"I've been good as soon as this little boy here comes I will be better" she said completely ignoring me.

"Is anyone coming in with you today? I know Lissa or Mia are usually are here with you" Janessa asked.

"Right Janessa this is my fiancé Dimitri, Dimitri this is Janessa" I said Tasha looked shocked when I said fiancé.

"Congratulations" Janessa said shaking Dimitri's hand.

"Well I have to go see Christian and Congrats both of you" Tasha said leaving.

"Follow me" Janessa said we followed her to a room I sat on the chair Dimitri stood next to me.

"Have you got any names yet?" Janessa asked as she put the gel stuff on my stomach.

"Yeah for the boy Jace Mason and for the girl Promise Ashley Belikov" I said Janessa smiled and put the camera thing on my stomach as soon as the babies came on the monitor their heartbeats filled the room I smiled I looked to Dimitri to see he was smiling and looking at the monitor.

"They are the right size for two months, they are prefect in everyway" Janessa said printing out another picture like she did every time this time expect showing Dimitri I have to show Lissa and Mia.

After we finished with the appointment we were going to go eat when my phone rang Lissa.

"Hey Liss" I answered

"_Hey Rose did you and Dimitri know Tasha was pregnant?" _she asked I stopped walking Dimitri looked at me with concern.

"Do you know how far along she is?" I asked her hoping she would know.

"_Yeah a month long so Dimitri is not the father" _she said I let out a breath of relief.

"I have to go Liss I'll talk to you later when I come to show you and Mia the pictures" I said.  
_"Bye Rose can't wait" _She said then I hung up I looked back to Dimitri and smiled and kissed him.

"What was that all about?" he asked me after we pulled apart.

"Lissa was asking if I knew Tasha was pregnant" I said.

"Oh why did you want to know how far along she was?" he asked I shrugged.

"She's a month along so not yours" I said and started walking again Dimitri caught up with me a second later.

"So that's what it was all about you wanted to make sure" he said I nodded.

"Remember when you came back all that drama about her being pregnant, that's why I asked and Lissa was concerned about it too" I said as we walked into the café where Mia works.

"Hey Mia" I said handing her the picture she took it and looked at it she screamed everyone looked over at us I smiled.

"Oh I can't wait another 7 months to meet them" she said handing the picture back.

"Neither can we" Dimitri said wrapping his arms around my waist and putting his hands on my stomach.

"Meet me and Lissa later at the park?" I asked her she nodded.

"Usual time?" she asked.

"Yeah see ya later now we have to go show Lissa" I said she laughed.

"Have fun" she called after us I laughed.

"Yeah this can be fun" I said mostly to myself Dimitri laughed.

"Be nice Roza" Dimitri said.

"I was going to be I'm just thinking of what Lissa is gonna do when I show her the picture she's gonna scream louder the Mia did" I said he laughed and shook his head.

Ten minutes later we arrived at Lissa's she opened the door and let us inside we went to the lounge room where Christian and Tasha were I sat down next to Lissa Dimitri sat next to me I gave the picture to Lissa she screamed louder then Mia did when she calmed down after a minute.

"So we have Jace Mason Belikov there right?" She asked pointing to one of the babies I nodded she squealed then pointed to the other one, "Ashley Promise Belikov" she said as she looked at the ultra sound picture.

The rest of the afternoon we spent with Lissa, Fire boy and Tasha who told us that her baby's father was a royal moroi who she has been seeing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I was now 8 months pregnant, Dimitri wouldn't let me do anything Liss, Christian, Eddie, Mia or Dimitri would always be with me they said that if I go into early labor at least one person should be there to help.

I was in the lounge room watching some TV show when the door bell rang I groaned this was the first time in weeks. I got up and answered the door I was expecting it to be Mia or Lissa but no it wasn't.

"Well hello stranger I was wondering where you might have gone" I sad to the person at the door.

"Well little dhampir I was away and while I was away I meet this beautiful girl" Adrian said wrapping his arms around a pretty moroi girl she had blonde hair and green eyes she kinda looked like Lissa but that was impossible seeing as Lissa didn't having ant living siblings.

"Well come on in I can't stand up for to long" I said letting them into the house.

"Yeah your so big now your what 6 or 7 months now?" Adrian asked.

"8 and the reason I'm so big is because I am having twins, now introduce me to your new girlfriend" I said changing the subject.

"Rose this is Kayla, Kayla this is my friend Rose" Adrian introduced us.

"Hi Kayla it's nice to meet you" I said to her she held out her hand I grabbed and pulled her into hug.

"Nice to meet you to Rose" she said hugging me back.

"So where did you to meet?" I asked them.

"We meet in Vegas" Adrian said I looked at him and shook my head.

"I don't even want to know why you were in Vegas" I said that caused Kayla to laugh.

"Don't worry Little Dhampir I was only there on business" He said I looked at him again and tried to raise one eyebrow but both of them went up.

"Business huh, again still don't want to know why you were in Vegas" I said he shrugged.

We talked for an hour before I was cut of by a sharp pain in my stomach.

"Rose, are you ok?" Kayla asked I nodded.

"Just a fake contraction I had a lot of these for the past two weeks" I said Kayla and Adrian nodded but didn't seem convinced.

"Rose maybe we should get you to the hospital just to be safe" Adrian said I shook my head and stood up.

"Adrian I'm…" I was cut of my some thing warm rush between my legs.

"Ok now we need to get you to the hospital" Kayla said.

"Adrian get my phone and call Dimitri and everyone else" I said he nodded while Kayla drove me to the hospital.

Ten minutes later Dimitri, Lissa and Christian came in they looked at Kayla and Adrian then to me.

"Rose, are you ok?" Lissa asked looking at me then at Kayla. Kayla was looking at Lissa to.

"Everyone this is Kayla, Kayla this is Dimitri, Christian and Lissa" I said Dimitri came to stand beside me to hold my hand just as another contraction came and Janessa came in.

"I'm going to have to ask everyone to leave" Janessa said looking at everyone except Dimitri.

They all left that only left Me, Dimitri, Janessa and the nurse.

"Ok Rose when the next one contraction comes I want you to push" she said I nodded.

(Ok so I'm just going to skip this part seeing as I don't have much time to write it)

An hour and a half later I had my twins, Jace had my hair color and Dimitri's eyes, Ashley had Dimitri's hair color and my eye color. Everyone adored them it was pretty funny when Christian started to talk baby talk to Ashley, everyone laughed at him.

While I was in hospital I had a lot of visitors Tasha and her fiancé James were among them, my parents came to my dad melted when he meet Jace and Ashley. Kayla and Adrian would visit and bring some new clothes for the twins. Lissa was the one who went overboard buying stuff I think she might as well brought the whole baby store with the amount of things she brought.

Mia who was now engaged to Eddie decorated and furnished the rooms it was sweet that they would do something like that.

"I think everyone went overboard with the spending" I told Dimitri he nodded.

"But not as much as Lissa" she said kissing me.

"Yeah I know I think that she might have brought the entire store" I said it just made Dimitri laugh again.

A few days later we found out what the twins specialized in Jace's was Fire and Air while Ashley's was Sprit and Earth and we also found out the share a bond.

Lissa was exited that she got to help Ashley with her powers we told Christian he was going to help Jace. Even queen Tatiana told us that because they were unique and because they were moroi that they would need guardians, we were surprised a first as to why the queen would want to do that she just said that Everyone thought it would be a good idea, they were going to have one guardian each but since they were still babies they would get them when they turned 5.


	9. Chapter 9

Three months later…

Everyone was wondering why Lissa and Kayla looked alike so they decided to find out, so here we where sitting in the waiting room waiting for Lissa and Kayla to come out with the results Lissa was blocking me so I couldn't go into her head.

Another five minutes they came out Lissa looked disappointed they both did.

"Well?" I asked they looked at each other and smiled.

"Were half sister's" they said together I got up and hugged them both.

"So Adrian you're dating Lissa's half-sister?" Christian asked him, he smiled and went to kiss Kayla.

"Yes I am, so I'll see you all tonight at the party?" Adrian asked us we nodded.

Dimitri and I walked back to our place and back to our kids we took our time to give my mom and dad some time with their grandkids.

"Lissa and Kayla are half-sisters, I never would have guessed that" I said to Dimitri.

"What did you think they were?" he asked me I shrugged.

"I don't know but i was thinking that since Kayla is an earth user that she could help Ashley" I told him he agreed. Once we got home we had to get dressed for Adrian's and Kayla's party we didn't know why they were having one but Adrian said it was important. My mom and dad said that they would look after Jace and Ashley instead of us taking them we tried to talk them out of it but they wouldn't listen so we agreed reluctantly.

Once we got there we found Lissa and Christian Lissa looked extremely happy.

"Whoa Lissa calm down what's got you all exited?" I asked her she hugged me I hugged her back.

"Rose you'll never guess what I found out today," she said I motioned for her to continue she looked at Christian he nodded smiling, "I'm pregnant" she said I pulled her into another hug.

"Does that mean I get to buy a whole baby store for you now?" I asked her sarcastically she just playfully hit my arm I laughed I saw Adrian walk onto the stage he looked kinda nervous.

"Hi everyone the reason I have asked everyone to this party was because I was planning on doing this, Kayla will you join me up here please" he said into the microphone Kayla nodded and joined him up there where he got down on one knee and proposed to her.

"Will you marry me?" he asked Kayla nodded she smiled and put the ring on her finger and got up and kissed her we all clapped while Lissa, Mia and I ran over to them and congratulated them.

"Adrian if you don't mind I would like to announce something?" Lissa asked him he smiled and nodded.

"Congrats Lissa" he said she smiled and walked on stage, where she announced she was pregnant.

The rest of the night i either danced with Dimitri or my friends or we would talk to people.


	10. Chapter 10

16 years later…

"Jace and Ashley hurry up or your going to be late" I called out to my 16 year old son and daughter.

"I'm coming, I'm ready," Ashley said coming down the stairs, "Where's dad?" she asked me.

"Outside" I said she nodded and walked out to Dimitri.

"Jace Mason Belikov you're making us late and I don't think that aunt Lissa would like us to be late at her crowning now hurry up" I called out again.

"I'm ready" he said walking down the stairs we walked out side where the car was waiting I walked over to Dimitri while Jace and Ashley got into the car.

"They get that from you" Dimitri told me I laughed.

"I'm never late" I told him he shook his head and smiled we got into the car Lissa sent to come pick us up. Once we got there we took our seats with Lilly and Christian, Lilly Rose Ozera-Dragomir was their daughter Lissa was pregnant with their second child a little boy this time.

"We crown thee Vasilisa Ozera-Dragomir our Queen" the guys said I zoned most of it out because we have been to every single one of the rehearsals for this so I knew what was happening.

Once the grey headed guy but the crown on Lissa's head we stood and bowed.

"May I present Queen Vasilisa Ozera-Dragomir" he said then everyone clapped.

After that there was a ball held in Lissa's honor, Lissa would be a great queen she already had ideas for new laws.

"You looked great Liss" I told her as I hugged her.

"Thanks Rose" she said smiling.

The rest of the night was uneventful that was until we got home and got a phone call.

"Hey Rose just thought to call you in the middle of the night to say that Lissa is having the baby now" Christian said into the voice mail I was out of bed after that.

We made it just in time to see Andre Dimitri Ozera-Dragomir to be born.

Now my family was complete. And I was happy.

* * *

**Thank you to my reviewers I loved your reviews they made my day every time I would read a new one and thank you to my readers. When I first started to write this and actually post it I thought no one would like it but you guys did surprise me when you said you liked it.**

**Thank you to all of the people who gave this story a favorite or an alert thank you guys.**

** Thank you to the people who sent me PM's to hurry up and update or saying I should fix my spelling and grammar and/or mistakes I tried my best with that.**

**Thanks to Ashley who actually wrote the Dimitri's point of view's throughout the story.**

**And to everyone who let me use their names in this story.**

**As always Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy not me if I did Rose and Dimitri would be together and they would be able to have kids and have a 'Happily Ever After'.**

**XOXO Destinee**


End file.
